1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to shoe protective devices and more specifically it relates to an athletic shoe protection system for effectively protecting the cleats and spikes of athletic shoes while worn by an athlete.
2. Description of the Related Art
Athletic shoes with gripping members (e.g. cleats ands spikes) have been in use for years. The gripping members are typically sharpened metal structures that provide added traction upon ground and track surfaces.
However, if the athlete walks upon a hard surface such as concrete, pavement and the like, the gripping members become damaged. In addition, the gripping members may cause damage to flooring and other surfaces. Also, the gripping members are relatively slippery and unstable when utilized upon a hard surface.
One conventional type of shoe protection device are rubber overshoes, but they are not suitable for usage upon athletic shoes with sharpened gripping members for obvious reasons. U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,340,356 and 3,283,424 provide examples of patented technologies that attempt to solve this problem. However, these products are not designed to fit with various shoe designs and gripping member sizes/patterns/shapes. Hence, there is a need for a product that will conform to various types of athletic shoes.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for effectively protecting the cleats and spikes of athletic shoes while worn by an athlete. Conventional shoe protection devices are not suitable for usage upon various designs of athletic shoes.
In these respects, the athletic shoe protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of effectively protecting the cleats and spikes of athletic shoes while worn by an athlete.